


【刺客信条/AM】机械手表

by Ezrealia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezrealia/pseuds/Ezrealia
Summary: 小小的机械手表无声地记录流逝的时光。有些东西不再回来，有些却是永恒的。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Malik Al-Sayf
Kudos: 1





	【刺客信条/AM】机械手表

*现代AU，ooc属于我  
*阿泰尔♀X 马利克♀  
\---  
阿泰尔27岁生日那天，马利克送了一块手表给她。来自手表制造名国的机械手表，由阿尔卑斯山脚下的一座城市命名，纯黑色的表盘上衬着银色的罗马数字，纤细的秒针连续不断地在直径不到三厘米的圆形里不知疲倦地、安静地奔跑着。

此时阿泰尔眼睛还没有睁开，手在床上摸来摸去想感受恋人的温度，却在本该是马利克曼妙躯体的地方摸到了一个硬纸盒。

她立马精神了起来，环视卧室，在确信这里没有第二个人后捧起这个可怜的白色几何体大喊起来：“马利克！马利克！你怎么变成盒子了？”

没有回答。

阿泰尔揉揉眼睛，小心翼翼地打开了盒子。

“除了睡觉以外我建议你都佩戴着，不然它就是个手表形状的首饰。”马利克的声音突然响起，吓得还没睡醒的菜鸟差点儿把手上捧着的爱人扔了出去，“马利克，真的是你……”在阿泰尔神情恍惚、含情脉脉地凝视着会说话的手表的时候，从卧室门口飞来的靠垫精准地绕过捧着礼物的手，掠过她的小臂飞过去，正中鼻梁。

“阿泰尔，生日快乐。”

今天的主角扔下盒子，拿开脸上的靠垫，赤着脚朝门口飞奔去，给了微笑着的黑发女人一个结结实实的拥抱。

关于马利克为什么会挑选一块机械表，还要从阿泰尔之前的那块石英表说起。它的秒针走起来声音之大堪比卡达尔打鼾，马利克无数次被放在床头的这颗炸弹叨扰得睡不着觉。“卡达尔睡觉打呼噜？”阿泰尔饶有兴致地挑起一根眉毛。“打，和我爸爸一样震天响。别岔开话题，那块表走起来的声音比他俩同时打呼噜还吵。”马利克白了她一眼。

阿泰尔一直有戴手表的习惯，马利克曾经就石英表吵得要死的声音和那人越来越高傲的脾气吵过好几次。你就不怕潜行的时候因为这点疏漏暴露吗，谨慎的刺客总是在任务结束后皱着眉头表示不满，不怕，如果暴露了就由我断后；不怕，如果暴露了你带着阿尔穆林要的东西先走；不怕，如果暴露了我可以把现场清洗掉；不怕，因为我是最强的；闭嘴，我的地位比你高，无论是头衔还是能力，你最好不要质疑我。一次又一次不同的回答，像一波一波缓慢侵蚀掉海岸线的潮水，把两人逼近堕入深渊的边缘。冰冻过的话语如一块滚烫的楔子插进树干的裂缝中，电光火石间炸成满地被烧黑的碎片，“你暴露自己，你沾染了无辜之人的鲜血，你现在要我们所有人给你陪葬！”

阿泰尔一字一顿，像极了给那块石英表走动的声音伴奏：“不要质疑我。”

没有人料到罗贝尔宁愿自断后路也要在此断送三个刺客的命。他引爆了设置在考古现场的炸药，建在其上的圣殿总部一同被轰飞，所有已知的密道都被乱石黄土掩埋，烟尘落定，阿泰尔不知所踪，马利克的一条胳膊被炸飞，而她甚至找不到自己胞弟的尸体。她绝望地哭嚎，随即抹去脸上的用血和出的泥浆，用仅剩的一只手找到柔软的土层开挖。保护罩爆裂的安全灯散发着破碎的柔光，她不曾停下挖掘，挖到五块手指甲全没，鲜血挂在她触碰到的所有地方。她吼叫着用手掌心扒土，最后干脆用手肘，她找到了在爆炸中完好的伊甸碎片，却直到鲜血淋漓地站上地表的断壁残垣间，也没有寻得一丝卡达尔的踪迹。

从地狱挖出一条路的女人手握不存在于世间的力量，站在阿尔穆林和自己的一生之敌前。她想要毁掉自己脚下的刺客藏身处，连同眼前的所有人一起，导师，阿泰尔，许多关切地围在导师门外的刺客，沾了血与土的圣器正在召唤，引诱她使用自己的力量，仿佛一条蛇在已经没有完整表皮的手里滑溜溜地钻来钻去。

马利克内心熊熊燃烧的烈焰被导师的提问扼住，像发条被拔掉的手表。“卡达尔死了。我办到了你最心爱的学生没有办到的事情。”

金苹果离手，马利克立即被一旁待命的刺客扶了下去。她需要的是马上治疗而非继续站在这里汇报作战。消失在门后的前一刻，阿泰尔瞥到了故友的眼睛：在血红衬托下一潭黑色的，深不见底的湖水，湖水下是涌动的恨意与刺骨的哀伤。

手术后，有人来陪她聊天。马利克全程没有张嘴，直到来人结结巴巴地说我来给你做心理疏导，她冷静地把医师请了出去。她在洁白的被单里缩成一团，麻醉药效早就过去了，鼻子已经对来苏水的气味麻木，她在滴滴作响的仪器间痛哭失声。为什么仪器运作的声音都像极了那块该死的附属物，她借着膝盖拔掉了针头，手背又因此多出一大块青肿和淤血，随即逃出了病房。

她不知道自己能逃向哪里，还有哪里可去。日夜盯着白色的天花板，她安慰自己，根据过去的经验，这一切总会成为历史，然而过去的日子再也回不来了。她再也听不到卡达尔在隔壁打呼噜的声音。回不来了。眼泪只是无声地淌下，洇进枕头里。阿尔穆林的短讯，自己被调任耶路撒冷，刚发生的灾难被媒体轻描淡写地伪装成城市郊外无人死亡的地下瓦斯爆炸，报纸还张贴在报刊亭前的板子上。

这里的一切都如此熟悉，又如此陌生。马利克的手养好了，便像上了发条的手表一般开始工作。她走上街头买最新一期的安息日广场日报和耶路撒冷邮报，表情冷漠如城市东方的哭墙本身。街边奔跑的小男孩们嘲笑她的断臂。生活似乎步入了如她所愿的正轨，只是没想到重逢的那一天又来得如此之快，快到厨房里容量25毫升的玻璃罐里的盐还没吃完。

第一次造访，马利克抄起手边的墨水瓶砸了出去。那刚好是她用来做重要标记的红色墨水，玻璃瓶磕在门框上，在阿泰尔的左边碎开，红色的墨水以她的左耳为辐射点溅得到处都是。马利克恍惚间看到了卡达尔——阿泰尔头发被藏在兜帽里，和卡达尔差不多高，马利克看到了满头、满身是血的卡达尔站在自己面前，说姐姐我好痛，姐姐救救我。刺客没有反应，沉默地扫起一地的玻璃茬，擦干淌到地上的墨水，沉默地脱下衣服去洗澡。哗哗的水声里马利克咬紧了牙咬到呼吸急促，手指甲都扣进掌心里，水声停了，阿泰尔自己在柜子里找出新衣服换上，顺便把地上染墨水的衣服收走，拿上桌子上的羽毛，随之沉默地离开。马利克奇怪地注意到，她的手腕上光秃秃的，什么也没有。

该死，我为什么要去注意她，有这个精力不如再去复习一会儿希伯来语，/“你们不要彼此埋怨，免得受审判。看啊，审判的主站在门前了。 ”/

“卡达尔。”她读了出来。“阿泰尔。”她努力平复自己心中的滔天巨浪，念了出来。“那谁去审判你？”她喃喃地说。

/“你们都要同心，彼此体恤，相爱如弟兄，存慈怜谦卑的心。”/

眼泪最终还是滴了下来，汇到鼻尖，在纸上砸出一朵泪花。墨水写成的希伯来语绽开，在盈满泪光的视线里扭曲成一块漆黑的、没有指针和数字的表盘。

\---

第三次，她们再见的时候，阿泰尔道歉了。

马利克被阿泰尔小心翼翼地拥入怀中，她想开口骂她，吼她，歇斯底里，你有什么资格道歉，你有什么立场再轻飘飘地阐述一遍已发生的悲剧，你有什么必要再提到那该死的骄傲，你怎么好意思说理解我的痛苦——自己的左肩突然一凉，后背被抓紧，高了自己小半头的故友在自己的颈窝间啜泣。阿泰尔曾经自己一个人迷失在夜晚的山间，法希姆带着马利克卡达尔擎着灯找到在大块岩石后面瑟瑟发抖的她时，她没有哭；和阿巴斯决裂，在乱斗中嘴角被割伤，看到挚友那张绝望而愤怒的脸时她没有哭；射击训练时阿泰尔耳罩上的一个零件突然坏掉，保护措施掉下来的那一刻她毫无知觉地扣下扳机，像是听觉随着子弹一同被射出，双耳失聪的一瞬间她的耳朵里流出了血，那时阿泰尔在剧痛之下也没有流出一滴眼泪。

现在她在无声地啜泣，绷紧的背部，努力地控制着自己的呼吸。

马利克最终还是用仅剩的那只手搂上了阿泰尔的后背，但是她再也流不出泪来了。悲伤的情感每天都在吞噬着她的生命力，现在她甚至没有力气站着面对眼前无声流泪的友人。

“……我不接受你的道歉。你不再是那个阿泰尔了。我自己也太大意，没有好好勘查现场，也有我的责……”

“马利克，别说了，别说了。”阿泰尔仍旧保持着趴在马利克肩上的姿势，含糊但又相当坚定地说。

两个人抱在一起，没有人再说话。

过了一会儿，马利克还是决定问清心中的疑问：“……你那块手表呢？”

“埋掉了。”

“埋掉了？”

阿泰尔没有再回话，只是抱得更紧了。

“会再有的。”马利克轻声说。

— END —

**Author's Note:**

> 性转对我这种对人物理解一直停留在感性认知表面的人来说是一个很大的挑战，怎样写出区别，同一个人物在异性的条件下有什么不同的表现，如何把握好这个度，使得笔下的人物能够被认出“这是XX的性转”而非“这是个原创角色”或是“不用她这个代词就看不出来在写性转”，直到写完我也没搞懂该去如何衡量。ooc和雷都属于我，在这里想借这个契机写出自己对AM两个人的认识，写的时候也对那些剧烈的情感波动十分有共鸣，也更自由和放飞自我，各位看得开心就好啦w最后再次祝福所有的劳动妇女节日快乐，愿平权的光芒终将照耀到世界上的每一个角落。


End file.
